


How did the doctors miss a baby?!

by ElizaLane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLane/pseuds/ElizaLane
Summary: "Are you sure?""No. Our guardians would kill us if they found out that I flew from California to New York. And met, on purpose, before our eighteenth birthday. But I mean, yolo.""Yolo it is."~~Or, another one where Tony banged Mary Parker and Peter is the result, but with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

"What are we going to do? We can't afford to keep them both, and you know I'm not their biological father." 

"We'll have to give one of them to him. That... That would be the best for all of us." 

"You're probably right." A sigh. "Which one?"

"We... we only have boy clothes... She'll have to go." 

"I guess that would be the most practical way to do it. I just... I want them to know each other. Somehow. Could we exchange phone numbers or something?" The man paused. "Can't we just get him to pay child support?"

"He wouldn't believe that they're his, Richard. He's well known and probably has women saying that they've borne his kids. He... He sleeps around, love. He has no regard for people of his company."

"Oh my god. Tony Stark is their father!? You banged Tony Stark?! Mary, you can't be serious! There's no way that he's mature enough to raise a child!"

"He'd probably pay someone to raise her. She'd grow up better off than anything that we could do for her."

"But she wouldn't have a real family! She has a brother, Mary! She would never know him."

"That's why we give her a number to call us with. So that they can talk to each other when they get older. This is all we an do. I'm sorry."


	2. The Sister

Tony Stark woke up the next day, his head on his arms, leaning on a counter in his lab, and JARVIS informing him that there was a baby in his doorstep.

"What do you mean, I have a child? I haven't slept with anyone in months!" He cried indignantly as he stormed to his door.

"Children are typically cried in the womb for nine months before birth, sir." JARVIS stated helpfully.

"I know that." Tony hissed as he flung open the door and glared down. A small child layed in a basket at his feet. The baby blinked up at him, large brown eyes wide and curious. "JARVIS, get a DNA test ready." Tony groaned, picking up the baby. A note tumbled out of the baby's blanket and onto the floor.

' _Dear Mr. Stark, I apologize for not notifying you of the fact that I carried your children. I believed that there would only be one child born. If that has been the case, you would never have known that you had a child. However, there were two babies, and I believe that you should raise one. There is a birth certificate in the basket, and I ask that you would put your name on it. There is a phone number on the back.If our daughter ever wants to speak to her brother, please contact me this way. From, Mary Parker._ '

Tony dropped the letter. "JARVIS? How is it possible for doctors to _miss_ a baby." His voice shook dangerously. "That was rhetorical, don't answer. Look up Mary Parker. Find everything you can on her. And figure out if this baby is a boy or a girl."

"The DNA test is ready, all that you have to do is put a sample of both of your DNA in the tray. The baby is a female." JARVIS paused for a moment. "Mary Parker, maiden name Fitzpatrick, is twenty seven, has been married for eight months to Richard Parker, was released from the Queens Hospital Center seven hours with two newborn babies and her husband. You slept with her nine and a half months ago. Would you like to know more?"

"No." Tony had put the baby back in her basket and carried it down to the lab. "Just a cotton swab will work, right?"

"Yes, sir. I would recommend putting the child to sleep, sir."

"Okay. What time is it?" Tony asked, carrying the baby to a small guest room.

"It is currently 15:34, sir. The test should be done in three hours." JARVIS replied . "Okay." Tony sighed. "Tell me if we're related then."

\----Three hours later----

"Sir, the results of the test are in." JARVIS said suddenly. "The results were positive. Congratulations, Sir. You're a father."

"Damn it! JARVIS, hire a nanny. One who doesn't have any criminal record." Tony groaned. "I'm going to go get drunk."

"Sir, what is her name?" JARVIS asked.

Tony groaned again and checked the birth certificate. "Mara-Elizabeth. That's her name."

\---Eight years later---

"Pepper, I need three things. I need a cheeseburger, a press conference, and a private phone call." Tony said, looking at his friend. "Cheeseburger first."

" Tony, you-" Pepper  began.

"Yes I can. Stark Industries will no longer be a weapon production company. And I need your phone." Tony interrupted her, holding out his hand. She sighed and gave it to him. He punched in several numbers and held it up to his head. It rang twice. I

" _Hello? Is this Ms. Potts?_ " A young voice asked.

"No, this is Tony." He said.

" _Dad! I thought that you had died! Where are you? Where have you been?_ " Mara-Elizabeth worried aloud.

"I'll be home in about an hour. Maybe more. I have to go. You have this number saved, right?" Tony inquired .

" _Yeah, I do. This is Ms. Potts', right?_ " She replied, her small voice softer than he remembered.

"Mmhhmm. Good. I'll are you later, Mara."

" _Bye, dad!_ "

"Who was that and why did you have her save me number?" Pepper asked suspiciously. "That was my daughter."

" What!! Since when have you had a daughter? " Pepper gasped. "Why haven't I met her?"

"She's about... Right or nine, I think. She has a brother, but he lives with their mother. "

"They're from your playboy days, aren't they." It wasn't a question.

 "They are. I've never met Peter. All he knows is that his stepfather isn't his real father and that he had a sister." Tony explained. "He doesn't know who we are. It's for the best. He can be normal, you know? He won't have to worry about any of this."

" Tony... I care about you, you know? And I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me that you have children." Pepper paused. "What's your daughter like?"

"I don't know!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm a terrible father, just like Howard. I couldn't handle having a kid ten eight years ago, I don't know how to manage one now! She has a nanny and I've barely even seen my own daughter! Mara-Elizabeth probably hates me, and I don't blame her!"

"Stop it! She was thrilled to hear you on the phone, and she'll be thrilled to see you in person." The red head scolded. "You need to stop the pity party you've got going on and realize that you aren't your father. Did he ever call you?"

"Not to tell me when he was headed home." Tony admitted. "Only to tell me off for something."

"But you haven't done that to Mara-Elizabeth. She loves you. Just relax, Tony. It'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Okay. Then where is my cheeseburger?"

-Later-

 "Dad!" Mara-Elizabeth rand up to Tony and embraced him tightly. "I missed you." She said softly.

 "There,there," he said awkwardly. "Where's your nanny?" 

 "She left for the day. She's been doing that for as long add I've been potty trained. Why?" Mara-Elizabeth looked up at Tony with a small frown. 

 "I... Um, have you eaten dinner yet, Mara?" 

 "Yes. Have you?"

 "Yeah. Uh, how do you feel about meeting my friends?"

 "I'm okay with it. But I have school tomorrow, and Peter 's gonna wanna call me." Mara-Elizabeth said matter of factly. "He really looks up to you."

 "Does he know that I'm..." Tony began, not sure how to  finish.

 "That you're out dad? No. When he finally learns, I'm going to tease him, though." She giggled.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she started talking again.

 "Most grownups ask me about school and stuff. You can do that too." She said pointedly.

 "Well then, tell me about your education." Tony smiled.

 "Well, because I'm only eight, I'm learning basic reading and writing and math. I have a private tutor, and she teaches me a lot of different things, but she's Italian, and sometimes she talks in Italian, so I decided that school would be easier if I knew Italian. So I started teaching it to myself, and after I learn it, I'm going to learn French. I want to be a linguist." Mara-Elizabeth paused to take a breath. "And I went to New York a few months ago because I wanted to see an art museum, and when I went there I also went to the park and I met a girl and a boy and we traded phone numbers, and then I realized that I only had two friends, so I decided that I wanted to call Peter.

 "And so I came home, and asked JARVIS for the phone number, and I got to talk to my mother, and she let me talk to Peter! He's really nice and he likes science. So Peter and I can call each other once a month. Except two months ago we talked, and then a week later he called me again, but our mother and stepfather died, so he's living with someone else. He said that they didn't want us to know their names, but he likes it there.

 "And so now I have three friends and no moms." Mara-Elizabeth finished, folding her hands in her lap. 

 Tony was silent for a moment, then hesitantly asked about her hobbies and made a mental note to find out who Peter's guardians were.

 "Every day I get up at seven a.m. and eat breakfast, and then I do my normal school, and then I do my Italian lessons, and then I call one of my friends, and then I like to draw and listen to aw-di-oh books and music." She said, carefully enunciateing audio. "Oh! And I like to watch videos about how to do my hair up all fancy."

 "Cool." Tony said after a pause. "Do you want to go to bed?"

 "I guess," she yawned. "You should, too, dad."

 "Well, alright. Let's get you to bed first, little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic in the fandom, I'm sorry if the characters are ooc. I haven't seen all of the movies, but as I watch them, I'll go back and fix some things. Comments are very welcome, and you can feel free to correct my grammar and spelling! I'll be writing a bit in different languages, but all of it will be from Google Translate. Thank you so much for reading this!


	3. Crying

" _Peter! Hey!_ " Mara-Elizabeth beamed at her brother from across the screen. " _What's good?_ "

"Hey, Mara. What might happen if someone were to spontaneously get super powers?" Peter asked spontaneously.

_"Well, this someone, are they only just finding out that they have these abilities, did a recent event unlock some hidden or recessive gene that gives them superpowers, or the was it like Captain America's super serum, where the person's abilities are enhanced or added?_ " She replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Um... The third one, I think. I got bit by a radioactive spider and now I have super strength and I can stick to walls and I might heal fast now, not sure." Peter rambled back. "I was on a school field trip to Oscrop when I got bit. The spider died, and then I got really sick."

" _Oh shit, dude. That's wild._ " Mara paused for a few minutes. " _Does anyone else know? Your guardians?_ "

"No, you're the first person I told," Peter hesitated. "What are we gonna do?"

" _I dunno. Maybe we could meet up? So that we could work something out?_ " She looked hopeful.

He sighed. "My guardians don't want me to know who you or our father are until I'm eighteen. They probably think that if I know who you are then I'll run away to live with you guys."

" _That wouldn't be against the law, you know. I've been doing some research, and should you go to the police, you could actually hunt is down. And you would be very welcome to live with me while dad lives across the country._ " Mara stated grumpily.

"I wish. But I'm happy here. Sorry." Peter grinned. "So how's your education been going? "

" _Well. It's kinda boring, but I started taking Spanish, so there's that._ " She laughed somewhat bitterly. " _The pros of being homeschooled: You can study as many languages as you'd like. The cons: I never get to see any of my, like, three friends, who are also homeschooled and live in a different state. You?_ "

"Aside from the piece of garbage who keeps picking on me? Great! My friend and I are doing a project at his place later. It'll be fun." Petet smiled at the moniter. "I'm still surprised that I got the scholarship. It's amazing going to a school that specializes in science and math!"

" Peter! " He heard Uncle Ben tell from the other room. "We have to go if you want to get your project done !"

"I gotta go. Sorry to cut this short." He apologized. "I love you, bye, sis! "

" _Love you too! Bye, Peter!_ " Mara waved.

Peter grabbed my backpack and stepped into the living room. "I'm ready to go! "

"Alright then. Let's get going."

* * *

 

  
Mara-Elizabeth sighed miserably as Peter hung up.

"There's nothing to dooo," she groaned, flopping back into her bed. _I suppose that I could always just go to sleep_ , she thought. _No one should be here for the rest of the day, and no one is expecting me._

 

* * *

 

 

Mara-Elizabeth awoke to her phone ringing for a video call. Why the suit is Peter calling me at the crack of dawn?

  
"Hello?" She yawned.

  
" _My uncle died._ " Peter sobbed.

  
Mara froze. "Wait, like your guardian? What happened? Have you called the police?"

  
" _The police just finished questioning me. He got shot, Mara_ ," he snuggled pitifully, and Mara could see the tears streaming down his face. " _It's all my fault! I had the ability to save him, but I didn't, and now he's gone forever!_ "

  
"Hey, Peter, Petey, Pete, calm down. Breathe slowly. Hyperventilating is not ideal." I murmured soothingly. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

  
" _Y-yeah. My a-other guardian_." He stammered. " _She picked me up from the police station._ _Mara, he's gone._ "

  
" Hey, hey, I get it. I get it." I said softly. "I know. I can't give you a hug right now so I'm sending virtual hugs."

  
The two teenagers stayed on the phone for hours. Mara-Elizabeth trying her best to calm her heartbroken brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This really means a lot to me.
> 
> Let me know if I've made in spelling or grammatical errors! Also, leave suggestions for how they meet in the comments!


End file.
